The Five Times I Was Done For and The Other Two I Was Done
by Chickcentra1
Summary: "I don't think that Rose, I know for a fact its so." I grab her elbow and start to pull her back towards the archway where the TARDIS is parked, when she gives me a slap across the face that could have very well triggered another regeneration. I stand there unsure of what to do. Which of course is a first for me. This girl is something else entirely.
1. Cardiff

**This is my second Doctor Who fic…..aren't you all proud ****J**** I will be writing this one along side the other one. This one kind of came out as something when I got a bit stalled while writing A New Adventure Began. Will be a bit shorter than that one I can assure you, because I can write all I want for those two…they have a whole lifetime together don't they : )….As usual I don't own the characters, because If I did 10 would be handcuffed in my closet right now. Heheh.**

The Five Times I Was Done For and The Other Two I Was Done

The first time I realized I as done for was in 1869 Cardiff. I had to go and mention to her that she would have started a riot in her 21st century garb, to be honest she was going to start a riot in that blasted dress. She is strikingly beautiful for the human she is. I tell her so, and she takes it as the backhanded complement I don't intend for it to be. I find I am incapable of intelligent speech right now as its black and crimson silk hugs her curves in all the right places, so much so that I am finding it hard not to pound my fist into the face of the next bloke on this street who leers at her. There are times that I hate having such keen senses. If it wasn't bad enough to hear the dirty thoughts about my new companion emanating from the primitives swirling about in my head; it was a dozen times worse to smell her perfume. Be it I still bear the scars of war that feed my need for intimidation, or baser male instinct, I lay my claim on her by offering her my arm. I cast a warning glance as we walk at the other men on the street that dare entertain the thought that she is not spoken for. Rose looks up at me and flashes me one of her tongue in teeth smiles and takes my hand, I marvel at how smooth her skin is and how well our palms fit together. I brought her here at Christmas time because I wanted to give her something special, a gift no one could ever in a million years give to her. I have to admit a certain affection for the Earth holiday. I love Christmas, all the brightly wrapped presents and trees, the mistletoe. Wait why am I thinking about mistletoe all the sudden? I am somewhat confused by these feelings that are stirring up inside me. Her cheeks are flushed from the cold night air and I cant seem to remember what I was originally going to say. She slips on a patch of wet brick, and I wrap my arm around her waist pulling her close to me. I hear her gasp and I look down at her, a poor decision on my part not to make eye contact as her cleavage already enhanced by the corset she is wearing is now pressed against me in an intimate fashion. I quickly draw my gaze away from her breasts and instead fix them on her eyes. I am amazed by how her eyes sparkle in the light of the gas lamps, I feel the heat rise in my cheeks as she gives me a knowing smile. For the sake of my sanity the next place we go I should suggest to her a turtle neck sweater.

I buy a paper from the gent on the corner and cringe, cursing the TARDIS in Gallifreyan for its knackered guidance system and look over at Rose who is watching the choir beside us with a bemused expression. I had forgotten how amazing it is to see the world anew through my companions eyes. She is so full of wonder. So young. I have traveled alone for far too long I suppose. " I might have gotten the flight wrong." I say chagrined. She gives my arm a gentle squeeze.

"I don't care." she says smiling.

"It's not 1860", she gives me a small nod. "Its 1869", I say apologetically.

She shrugs as she walks down the street, giving a giggle as a gentleman walks by her tipping his hat. I shift Rose to my other side, she gives me a puzzled expression but complies with my guidance. I wish she knew what power she holds over the male species be they human or alien. By the smirk she just gave me, she isn't as innocent to her charms as I would believe.

"Its not Naples"

"I don't care."

Maybe she doesn't, but I go for broke anyway. She's going to find out soon enough anyhow. "Its Cardiff." I say softly.

Rose stops, giving me an icy glare. "Right"

Of all the places in the universe I could take her and we are barely outside her own back door. I sense her disappointment. This is our first Christmas together and I just wanted this to be special. I have been alone for so long and she gave up a lot for me. She saved my life, no questions asked, then left her mother and a boyfriend to climb into a blue box with a daft old man who promised her adventure. "I'm sorry." I say playing with the zipper on my jacket. When did I become so self conscious? I give her a hopeful lopsided grin.

She sighs.

"I could take you home if you want." I advert my eyes because I fear the truth in them. She will leave me, and why not everyone leaves me, every second of her silence is like someone rubbing lemon juice on a paper cut to my conscience. "Alright then," I say rubbing my hands together, " Home it is." I turn on my heels and make a beeline for the TARDIS leaving Rose standing on the street corner. " Are you coming or not?" I do not hide the irritation in my voice.

" Oh no you don't!" She shouts crossing the street. She grabs my hand whirling me around to face her," You aren't ditchin me that easy!" She pokes my chest with the tip of her index finger. Her breath coming in quick pants and I can smell the endorphins in the air as her very human body seethes in anger. " YOU promised me!"

I cross my arms in defiance. " I don't recall promising you anything Rose." I say arrogantly. In times like this I like to resort to what has worked for me all these centuries. I don't need anyone or anything. I am the Oncoming Storm, the Time Lord Victorious. I don't have to answer to anyone let alone a tiny human girl. At least that sounds good enough to me in my head that I start to believe it.

She stands firm, straightening herself in an attempt to reach my height. "You are a bully."

I arch my brow in her direction. I am somewhat intrigued that this woman has the audacity to defy me. I try to hide my smirk, but not quick enough for her to miss it. She's sharp this one.

"That's right," she pokes her finger in my chest again, " You think you are so smart." She stares me down, daring me to argue with her reasoning.

"I don't think that Rose, I know for a fact its so." I grab her elbow and start to pull her back towards the archway where the TARDIS is parked, when she gives me a slap across the face that could have very well triggered another regeneration. I stand there unsure of what to do. Which of course is a first for me. This girl is something else entirely and I don't quite know what to make of her." You hit me." I say more out shock than anything else. I put my palm to my cheek, its burn still hot under my fingers.

Her hand flies up to cover the perfect O if her mouth. She is so human letting her emotions override her reasoning. "Oh Doctor…Im sorry." she says backing away from me dropping her eyes to ground below. But somehow I am the one who feels sorry in this situation. I was kind of what you humans call an ass just a few seconds ago. "Its just that you put your hands on me." She says softly "Jimmy used to um…" She looks away growing quiet again.

"Jimmy who?" I say hooking my finger under her chin and bringing her eyes up to mine, "What is it Rose? Is it the slap? I'm okay really. Takes a lot more than that to damage this old face of mine big ears and all." I am blathering on about nothing really, a nervous habit I have adopted in this regeneration. She is really upset, I don't think I like seeing her like this and I would move heaven and hell to keep it from happening again. "Hey, you can tell me." I'm almost positive I am not going to like this answer.

She nods her thanks, "I'm sorry…..its nothing really. I'm sorry I brought it up. You just scared me that's all." I don't buy her excuse, but for now I will let it go for now in hopes that someday she will be able to trust me enough to tell me about this Jimmy guy. I know just how easy it would be to make him disappear before Rose even met him. Paradoxes be damned.

"Okay then." I say shuffling my feet in the snow, " I guess I owe you an apology, I overreacted back there." I give her hand a gentle squeeze.

She gives me a slight smile, " Me too. You okay?" her look of concern for me is a bit overwhelming and I am starting to get a rather warm sensation in my stomach I haven't felt in a century or two, but who's counting.

"Think you knocked a filling loose," I say rubbing my jaw, " but other than that I'm right as rain."

She laughs, and I think it is by far the most musical sound I have ever heard outside of the whirring of the TARDIS engines. "Home?"

"Nope, its Christmas and I am in this beautiful dress, and you are taking me to a party." She smiles warm and bright and wraps her arms around me pulling me into a hug. I flinch because this very new for me, so she hugs me tighter. Oh yeah, I could grow to like this.

I am done for.


	2. Paradoxes and Pity Parties

**Sorry so late guys I was at a medical conference, rocking the pin stripes and the red converse of course ****J****. I don't know ever since I seen this episode (spoilers for Fathers Day) I just thought of how painful it was to watch. What was he thinking. My own take but kept the dialogue because It was so very honest to what they were when they were starting out back then. **

I was done and I had to find an out quick. She stood in front of me messing with a toggle switch in the consul of the TARDIS while she shared hero worship stories about her dad. How he was a brilliant man who had brilliant plans that were cut short by a reckless moment behind the wheel of a car. She stood begging permission from me to meet a man whom she never met, but loved like he was some sort of super hero flowing cape and all. I have a hard time resisting her when she raises her soft brown eyes to meet mine.

"Your wish is my command." I say without thinking. Its almost become automatic, oh hell it is automatic. Her wish is my command, to be honest if she told me to jump off a bridge into a pool of sharks wearing nothing but pork chop I probably would. " Be careful what you wish for." I say as a warning as I fear what seeing her fathers death may do to her. I have seen enough death to last me centuries, and seeing it though her eyes may just be my unraveling. I take her hand and we watch as the car strikes him and he lay in the street dying alone.

I don't blame her when she doesn't go to him, I don't fault her for thinking herself a coward. I understand it more than I will ever let her know. There are such dark places in my heart that I still fear letting her light shine onto. I know I won't be able to hold onto them forever, but for now they are my burdens to bear alone. She asks me again to break another cardinal rule of time travel and give her a second chance.

I wasn't aware of the gravity of second chances as she released my hand and goes sprinting past our doubles and right into the path of the oncoming car. Stupid girl. Damn insolent, conniving, pathetic, brainless ape! I feel the winds of time shift deep within my consciousness as a now very ALIVE Pete Tyler is standing in front of my very eyes. Something cold and dark blows through me wrapping its webbing around my hearts like frost on a window pane. I blame myself for always playing the hero around her, knowing how impressionable you humans are and how you just can't seem to keep yourselves out of trouble. I stand here clenching my jaw so hard I can feel my masseter muscles starting to burn under the strain. I cant even stand to look at her right now as I feel the wave of nausea that threatens to overtake me, and its taxing my resolve because all I want to do right now is run from all this anger I feel building inside me.

How dare she play with me like this!

_Shes just using you….She did this deliberate…_the words turn over and over in my mind like some sick twisted mantra. I feel the old familiar darkness creep in and for a moment I welcome it. I revel in its cold comfort.

I still the twitching of my fingers, by clenching my fists so tight I can feel my nails dig into my palm.

She smiles at me and I feel a slight twinge in my chest, which I promptly tamp down as one would snuff out the ashes of a campfire. I feel so used.

My throat grows tight, and the words spill out of my mouth before I get the chance to stop them. But I have to know. "When we first met I said travel with me through space. Then you said no. Then I said time machine." My eyes burn into her and she backs away from me some. Its probably a good thing because if she touches me right now I may not be held responsible for what happens next.

She gives me a wounded expression, Good. It satisfies me. I hope she gets it.

"It wasn't some big plan. I just saw it happening and I thought... I can stop it." She says hopefully, I can see the honesty in her statement and it pisses me off more. I want her to beg my forgiveness not make me feel sorry for her.

Why does she do this to me. Well its not going to happen again.

"I did it again. I picked another STUPIDape!" I say coldly crossing my arms. " I should've known. It's not about showing you the universe - it never is. It's about the universe doing something for you!" , her eyes brim over with tears and its taking every power I have in my arsenal not to bend to her will.

"But he's _alive._" she pleads.

With those three words, I reach my breaking point. "My entire planet died." I say as the gravity of my words press down on her. I watch as she reaches a hand toward me. I take a few steps back. I don't want her fucking pity, " My whole family. Do you ever think it never occurred to me to go back and save them?"

She lowers her lashes, "What? Would you rather he be dead?" she says softly.

My exasperation with this whole situation knows no bounds, I feel like this room is closing in around me slowly as the air hangs heavy between us. The weight of it is oppressive, and it is threatening to swallow us both; ruining the trust that we have so slowly started to build.

"I am not saying that." I say quietly, trying my best to diffuse this situation before it reaches the point of no return. I feel her starting to pull away from me, and instead of anger I now feel the beginnings of fear as it starts to take a hold on me. My hand reaches toward her seemingly of its own volition. She stops it with an icy glare

" No! I get it ," She says as a self satisfied smirk crawls across her lips, " for once, _you're _not the most important man in my life."

Her words burn under my skin like fire.

"Let's see how you get on without me then, give me the key" I say stretching out my hand, I ask for the one thing I know will cause her pain, strike fear in her heart, and bend her to my will. " The TARDIS key. If I'm so insignificant, give it back."

Her eyes flicker between hurt and anger as she takes the key out of her pocket and places it in my hand. I pretend not to notice the shaking of her hands as she does so, or the sound of the intake of breath as she lets it go. " All right then I will." She spits.

I give her a curt nod of the head. " Well, you've got what you wanted so its goodbye then." I say with a little too much finality. I can feel my hearts hammering in my chest and for a moment I really just want to go back and take this whole moment back. Cross my own timeline and just say no at the beginning. I turn my back from her without giving her a second glance. I am not a man who gives second chances and I wonder when I started to really give a damn about how others perceived me.

"_You don't scare me." _she says, blocking my path to the door. " I know how sad you are. You'll be back in a minute, or you will hang around outside of the TARDIS and wait for me."

_Don't fucking count on it_ my internal monologue chimes in. I look at her for a few moments, warring with myself to just walk away.

So I do.

I am done.


	3. Birth and Death of Stars

I knew I was done for when I heard the sweet sound of the TARDIS as its engines roared and it materialized into existence in front of me when I expressly forbade its return. But here it is, I swore that I had enacted the return protocol. How in the hell did it not work, stupid machine. What else should I have expected, half the time I tell that thing to go left and the damn thing goes right. The doors open and I am bathed in golden light…..Oh Fuck. Only Rose.

I had sent her away, for her own good and in her very Rose like fashion she had found a way into trouble again. If her motives were to save my sorry ass we are going to have quite the row when this is over. I watch her step out, haloed in golden light like some angel. That's what she is though, my guardian angel. She protects me, guides me and saves me. Mostly from myself. To be honest, if she hadn't agreed to travel with me I would probably be stuck in some miserable prison of self-loathing or even worse, self-harm.

"What have you done?" I say, as the halo of light curls around me knocking me backwards to the ground. Rose looks down at me, she is so intoxicating and I am awestruck how beautiful she is. I an truly at a loss for words as the golden light like the birth of a galaxy shines in her eyes.

"I looked into the TARDIS," she says with a voice like honey and silk, so different from her usual London brogue. She smiles tenderly, " The TARDIS looked into me."

For the first time since the Time War, I am truly scared. The consequences of her actions will kill her and I cannot bear the thought of suffering that kind of loneliness again. "You looked into the Time Vortex, Rose…" I swallow back the bile that stings my throat as I try to process the situation and her actions that will ultimately lead to her demise, " No one is meant to do that."

I vaguely hear the Emperor Dalek before I see Rose raise her hand, then all of heaven and hell collided around us. The room erupted in sparks. The smell of molten metal and burnt flesh, sting my nostrils, death surrounds us everywhere. At this point I don't care as much about what will happen to the Daleks as much as I care about what is going to happen to Rose in the wake of the aftermath. I have been there. I know the pain. I fear my real Rose would never forgive herself for causing the annihilation of an entire race. "Rose you have got to stop this!" I urge her but she looks through me like I am made of glass. "You have got to stop this now!" I reach towards her as she takes a step forward. "You have the entire Vortex running through your head. You are going to burn!" tears threaten to spill from my eyes and I blink them away. I am losing her, watching her turn into the monster I once was before I met her.

"I want you safe." she says as tears streak down her face.

The four greatest words in all of the languages ever spoken. With that I am done for. It is then, in that moment, those few precious seconds that time stopped for me. Her words fill and expand inside me like a red giant burning me to my core, I am in love with Rose Tyler.

"I can see everything." she says her voice breaking, her tears are falling in earnest and I just want to pull her inside of me and protect her from herself. She is dying and I am powerless to stop it. I would die a hundred deaths if I could just have her back.

" That is what I see all the time. Doesn't it drive you mad?" I say stepping forward.

"My head….it hurts" she cries. I cannot bear to see her in this much pain, my entire universe is collapsing around me and I now know what I must do. I have to save her, even if it means I must die. "Come here." I say softly as I take her and pull her close. This isn't exactly how I pictured my first kiss with Rose Tyler. I would have rather taken her someplace nice like the beaches on Thelon Five. The sands there are white as sugar and the seas are warm and pink. We would have taken our shoes of wiggling our toes in the sand, as we sat watching the ice blue sun set on the horizon. While she was bathed in the blue light of dusk, I would press my forehead softly against hers as I lowered her to the beach and covered her lips with mine. Kissing her would be deadly, I just wasn't aware just how much so. I lean forward gently, placing my lips over hers, grazing her lower lip in between my teeth. My hearts are hammering in my chest as I pull the Vortex from her it burns inside me, the heat is so intense I almost let go until I feel Rose grow slack under my palms.

I am dying, every cell inside me. Slowly one by one they are imploding. It takes the last of my strength I have to drag Rose into the TARDIS and lay her gently on the floor. My regeneration process is beginning and my thought processes are warning me to get us someplace safe before this happens. I punch in coordinates for deep space away from everything that my present a danger to us. I have so few precious moments with her, and it makes me jealous that these eyes will never be able to look upon her face again. She stirs and I am relieved that she is coming to at least I will be allowed to say a proper goodbye.

"Rose Tyler." I say giving a slight laugh, " I was going to take you to so many great places." she looks at me perplexed and I cant seem to find the strength to tell her just how I am feeling right now. How it feels to be dying and living in the same breath. I concentrate my thoughts on her, on the man I want to become for her. I need to be someone who complements her. Someone who isn't war hardened and bitter, someone whose hand will fit ever so perfectly in hers. Someone handsome and brave. Someone light and fun and everything she has taught me to be.

"Then why cant we go." she says questioningly. She senses something is wrong, after all she is fantastic.

" Maybe you will. Maybe I will. But not like this."  
She smiles slightly, " You're not making any sense."

I can't seem to make myself look away from her, I want the last things these eyes see to be her beautiful face. I feel myself exploding as my regeneration takes a hold of me and I pray silently that I will be able to remember how much I love her, that the new man I become will be enough for her. I love Rose Tyler I say over and over as I feel myself die.

"Hello" I smile and look into her eyes.

I am done for.


	4. Changes and Saving Graces

**I got caught up in the whirlwind while writing ANAB…..sorry for the no update…I promise its worth the wait. ****J**

I knew I was done for when I heard her whisper "Help me."

Here we are now another Christmas I have desperately tried no to screw up royally and failed miserably. Maybe we should just skip it all together next year, here I go again saying _we_ like it's a definite. I don't know anything anymore. I don't know I am, what I look like, who I have become. I only know her, and the fear I saw in her eyes and the betrayal I heard in her voice. Something went wrong with my regeneration. I don't remember much about it. Perhaps that is a blessing in disguise as I don't relish the thought of reliving that kind of pain. I just remember those few tense moments when I looked at her though these whatever-color-they-may-be-now eyes. She looked so scared of me, so lost.

"Tell me….What do I look like?" Please say I am enough for you. "go on then, tell me what do you think?"

"Who are you?" She said her voice barely above a whisper. I took note of her current state of distress, as she cowered behind the coral support of the control room. My brave, sweet Rose afraid for her life as if I were the one who was about to take it. Am I that kind of man?

I cannot even find the words to say and it wouldn't matter anyhow as they are seemingly caught in my throat. How she could not see me for who I am,? Who I became for her. What if I were wrong? " What do you mean? I'm the doctor." I say in disbelief.

"NO!" she says giving me a look of utter distaste, "Where is he, what are you? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM!"

I take a few steps forward, my new hands begging to touch her soft skin again. She senses my approach and takes a few steps back. "What do you mean?" I shake my head in hopes that some of my neurons didn't get scrambled a bit during my regeneration.

Then I see her, the anger building inside her as she heads toward me. Her words sting like venom as they pour from her perfect lips. " You don't fool me. I've seen all sorts of things, Nanogenes, Gelth…Slitheen." the last word hanging thick in the air like sulfuric ash. "Send him back. I am warning you….SEND HIM BACK RIGHT NOW!" I have never been more proud of her and more scared at the same time as I start to realize that maybe I misjudged our relationship. Isn't that what she has always taught me its not what's on the outside that counts but what is on the in? I'm still him in here. I promise Rose please just see me in here.

"I was dying Rose. To save my own life I changed my body. Every single cell." Every one that still bears your mark like a fingerprint in plaster.I shove my hands in my pockets unsure that I won't just grab her and pull her toward me, crushing her to me until she could feel how much I burn for her. I take a few tentative steps toward her, " How can I remember this," I pleaded, " the very first words I said to you when we were trapped in that cellar, surrounded by shop window dummies….Oh so long ago…I took your hand." I slip my hand ever so slowly in hers amazed at how our palms still fit perfectly together, and oh so grateful I am that that did not change. " I said one word. Just one word I said." I looked desperately into her watery eyes, " Run!"

"Doctor?"

My favorite word in every language ever spoken.

Then the darkness crept in and a thousand explosions let loose inside my head.

I barely remember setting the coordinates for her home, but I'm sure she had urged me to, as sure as it is that this is what's killing me. At this point I don't fucking care. Let death come. I desire its sweet taste. If she won't have me I don't want to go on living.

Trapped in Jackie Tyler's bed in another mans jimjams, I am the punch line in a horrible cosmic knock knock joke. They speak around me as if I were an elephant in the room and no one has noticed. Jackie's voice, a mixture of both empathy and disbelief, rings in my ears as she strokes my forehead with the gentleness that only a mother could give. I wonder what kind of mother Rose will be, because if she is half the mother Jackie is she is going to be fantastic…or is that brilliant. I hear snippets of their conversations unable to reply.

_How can he go changing his face? Is that a different face or is he a different person? _

_The thing is I thought I knew him, Mum. I thought me and him were. And then he goes and does this…_

Damn this body. I want to scream and shout it from the rooftops. I am him. Rose I love you. Rose I am made just for you please just believe me. Believe in me the way you used to Rose. Give me the strength to come home to you.

There was a clatter in the living room followed by screaming and this Goddamn body is not moving. I feel the wind coming from whatever evil seems to be follow us both knowing damn well I am sure I am the cause once again. I hear her….._yes that's it, that's my girl. Go get it. Get my sonic. _I feel the cool metal grace my burning palm. I smell the strawberries and cream of her shampoo and feel the warmth of her breath in my ear as she says the words that lead to my undoing. " Help me."

Its like everything and anything just released itself inside me. I sat upright exploding the Christmas tree that was attempting to saw its way through all of the people I had grown to love. For so many centuries I had longed to be able to say this with conviction. I love them, they are my family. I will defend them with my last breath.

Even Mickey the idiot.

_The Doctor wouldn't do this. The old Doctor, the proper Doctor, he'd wake up. He'd save us._

_You really love him, don't you?_

Oh yes, oh please yes. She does. Does she? I can feel the thrumming of my dual hearts pick up as the words leave Mickey's lips. I open my eyes slightly and turn my head enough to see him wrap her in his arms, her warm, soft body now pressed tightly to his. I think of a few alien species that would make a nice snack of him before sleep claims me once more.

_Someone's got to be the Doctor. _

Oh Rose, brave, strong, fierce Rose. I feel the energy of the TARDIS pulse through my cerebral cortex my neural synapses firing, my blood coursing through my veins. My eyes struggle to open, I exhale more energy as my regeneration begins its final few hours before its completion.

I hear Harriet Jones plead with Rose though the door, _They'll kill you!_

My fingers start to tingle and I slowly start to flex them, I will myself to heal quicker. For her. She needs me. Fear and power war with my consciousness. I will be stronger, better because of her.

_Never stopped him. I, I address the Sycorax according to Article Fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this world with all the authority of the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorius, and the Gelth Confederacy as sanctioned by the Mighty Jagrafess and, oh, the Daleks! Now, leave this planet in peace! _oh her sweet voice._ In peace. _

I stand my legs shaking. Her threats fall on deaf ears but I am so proud of her right now. She is my Bad Wolf, Rose Tyler defender of the Earth. I stretch my sore muscles and take a deep breath. It is time to become the man I made myself be for her. The roar of their laughter ignites a primal fire that burns deep within me and I steel myself for battle.

_You are very, very funny. And now you're going to die. _

I smirk. Its better not fuck with the Oncoming Storm.

I feel the hum of the TARDIS as the translation program kicks in and even though I am well versed in 1000 languages, its comforting to at least hear her speak in my mind. But if I can hear her I am sure that my Rose can. I stand straight and tall. Swinging the doors of the TARDIS open with one grand gesture… "Did you miss me?"

Her smile says what mere words cannot say, and I cannot contain my joy.

I am done for.


	5. New New Doctor and Rose

**Patience is a virtue….that and I have a kid free house this weekend, so lots of time to write….In fact both stories got an update and the third got its kick off. I must be out of my blooming mind. I hope you enjoy. -L**

I knew I was done for when she agreed to travel with me again. To be honest I was scared to hell that she was going to say no so I waited until after the new year to leave. I wanted to give her a few days with her mum and Mickey just allow her some alone time to think. Some days she would come and sit on the floor of the control room and watch me. Some days I wouldn't see her for hours at time and I would go looking for her afraid she had changed her mind. It was during those times we would go on walks. She would show me places she grew up, her favorite chippy, where she went to school. It was if she were teaching me about her all over again, like I could ever forget.

"So Doctor." she said one morning while walking in the park near the Powell Estate, "What happens when you….you know….regenerate?"

"What do you mean?" A million different scenarios fire through my mind. Does she want to know how frightening it is to feel your body burn like fire? How difficult it is to look into your mirror for the first few days and not freak out at the man standing before you before realizing he is you? Does she want me to comfort her and assure her that I remember every adventure we went on? Would she like to know how I still see her fantastic as ever, even though these eyes are a different color?

"Doctor?" I feel a gentle tug on the sleeve of my jacket. I look down at her soft eyes full of worry. I furrow my brow. My Rose is displeased, and I can have none of that.

"I'm sorry." I say softly, " I was a little lost in my thoughts."

"Sokay." she says taking my hand and guiding me to the swing set. We sit together and I watch her draw circles in the sand with the toe of her shoe.

"I think this regeneration might be a bit broody I am afraid. I hope not but seems so as of late. Still pretty early on though," I tap my temple, " stuffs a bit scrambled up there. I would hate to end up with the personality of a wet mop. Seems like a bit of a waste as young as I apparently am." I say giving her a shrug.

She nods. "Suppose I would be too, if I woke up with a different face."

"I like your face." I say giving her a shy smile. I love it. But I am no where near brave enough to tell her that right now. The silence between us is a little uncomfortable so I change the subject and point at the ground beneath us under the swings. "You know you almost wrote, my best friend is an alien in Gallifreyan?"

"I did?!" she says looking up at me giving me a tongue in teeth grin that makes me wonder what else she could do with that mouth besides turn my insides into a quivering bowl of Jello.

" No…..not really. You just asked where the bathroom is." I flash her a toothy grin.

"Cheek." she says pushing her swing into mine. " I'm starting to like this you." she gives me a slight smile before her gaze grows distant and unfocused. I am almost crushed under the weight of the sadness I see in her eyes before she speaks again, " I miss the old you, and I always probably will." the only thing I can offer her is my hand, so I do, knitting her fingers with mine and giving her a few moments to mourn the other me. She takes her hand from mine and begins to swing back and forth slowly. I rise and stand before her and on the down swing I stop her. My face is a few inches from hers, and I want to kiss her again so bad I can almost taste her on my lips. She takes her bottom lip between her teeth and avoids my gaze. " But this you…..well this one is different." she says whispering.

"Good different or bad different?" I say hoping for the best.

She sighs and looks at me with such honesty that my hearts almost stop beating. " Just different. The eyes are brown, and not blue. The hair is good, really good. Great in fact," she looks down at her feet again a slight blush creeping over her cheeks. " if you don't mind me saying…don't take it the wrong way or anything…..your ears."

I open and close my mouth a few times, I worked damn hard on those. Hearing it from her almost feels like someone taking a razorblade and making little cuts on the surface of my skin. It takes forever for you to bleed out and die. " Oi! What's wrong with my ears?! You know something Rose Tyler regeneration isn't like a Mister Potato Head doll. I cant just pick and choose my parts out of some box somewhere!"

"Oh shut up you daft alien! Shut that gob of yours for a few seconds eh?" she says giving me a scowl. " was trying to tell you that I don't miss your ears."

"Oh" I say sheepishly. " Sorry."

She gives me an exasperated huff. "You hungry?"

I take a step back and offer her my hand she doesn't take it but instead hooks her arm in mine and leans into my shoulder. If this is Rose speak for I am forgiven, then let me sin a thousand times a day." I could eat."

"Good because mum is making us a goodbye dinner tonight." I make a face like I just ate Styrofoam. However eating Styrofoam may be more appetizing and easier to digest.

"Don't you look at me like that."

"Like what."

"Like I just sentenced you to death by firing squad."

"Do I get a pass?" I say giving her a smile.  
"Not if you don't want my mum to slap you into another regeneration. I'm not eating her meatloaf by myself mate. I may need your med bay later. So don't get any fancy ideas about skippin out on me and taking the TARDIS for a joyride."

" Maybe we could go get some chips." I say wiggling my eyebrows.

She takes my hand and before long she's dragging me behind her running. "You are going to be so bad for me." She says laughing.

She is going to be so perfect for me.

After dinner, I set about getting the TARDIS ready, trying to adjust to these new hands and this new height. The dials on the consul seem a bit smaller than I remember but I still have the green rolly ball and I love the green rolly ball. She is outside saying her goodbyes to her mum and Mickey. I wait patiently because I know she is coming with me and everything is right with the universe. There is no stopping us now. Our last first date was the end of the Earth. The new first date for this new new Doctor and Rose will be New Earth. The door swings open and she is home. The TARDIS whirrs her approval as she walks toward the consul, her smile as bright as a super nova.  
"So where we goin?" She says with eyes still as full of wonder as the were the first time we traveled together. She smiles and my hearts soar.

"Further than we have ever been before." I say my smile matching her own.

I am done for.


	6. Goodbyes Are Sad Sad As Dying

**This was probably the most painful thing I have ever written. The dialogue is the same, just as it should be. I don't own it, and Im broke so it wouldn't do any good to sue me anyhow. One more chapter and this one is done. Makes me cry a bit in more ways than one. -L **

Three words.

Darlig Ulv Stranden.

This is the where I died. Not physical death mind you , because that would be gentle and kind. The universe has never been gentle or kind to me. I cleanse the Earth of the filth of Cybermen and the stink of Daleks and instead of giving me my due, I get fucked without the courtesy of a kiss. Thank you so very much oh great universe please, treat me like your whore. Would it kill you every once in a while to leave some money on the nightstand when you are through with me? Oh how I prayed for deaths sweet sting, begged for it, but like everything I hold precious and dear, it slips through my fingers like grains of sand.

I have lost the only thing in this life that matters to me.

Seconds, minutes, hours and days melted into weeks spent hunched over the screens at the consul, as the TARDIS and I scanned the cosmos for even a pinprick of the Void that I could break through. Oh she missed Rose, nearly drove me mad the way she would cry out for her, our shared grief was almost overwhelming. Not since the loss of our people had we felt such agony. I barely ate, and on the rare occasions when I would give into my exhaustion, I would spend those nights in her room, clinging to her pillow and wrapping myself in her blankets like some dog who's master had died.

Then came the glorious day. I was awakened from my slumber by the not-so gentle keening of the TARDIS on my conscious. She was practically screaming at me, she had found it. My beautiful constant, my machine. _I have found her my thief! Call out to our Rose!_

That precious moment lead me here, wherever here is. I hear the crashing of waves, the wind whips her beautiful hair. She is shivering but I cant discern if this its cold where she is or if she is just as affected by finding each other again as I am.

"Where are you?" She asks and my hearts clench in my chest like they are being squeezed in a vice. Her voice echoes through the consul room and for just a few fleeting seconds its almost like she is standing here beside me.

" Inside the TARDIS." I say, I can barely contain my excitement and my smile widens, " There's one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a super nova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye." I would burn up a million more if it meant I could hold her just one more time.

"You look like a ghost." She says her voice barely above a whisper. She looks different to me also and I worry about exactly how much time has passed since I have last seen her. She has an edge about her, a sort of hardness that comes with loss. I know it well and it breaks me to know I am the cause.  
"Hold on." I take out my sonic and scan the consul, I know its going to use more energy than I would like and shorten the time we have left but I cannot resist the urge. I have to see her clearly as it is most assuredly precious few moments that we have left.  
"Can I?" She says reaching for me.  
" I'm still just an image. No touch." My hands ache to touch her, to pull her close and bury my nose in her hair. I shove them roughly in my pockets. Clenching my fists in balls so tight my knuckles are white.

"Can't you come through properly?" She asks with such innocence. The yearnings of her heart written in the timbre of her voice. She is trying to be strong for me but, I can see the disappointment in her eyes. She thought I was coming for her to take her home. Not just to say goodbye.  
"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse." Trust me I have done the math. No matter how I calculate it, the deaths of billions upon billions of species isn't worth the selfish whims of just us two.  
"So?" She says giving me a laugh. Just so Rose to want to give the universe the finger.

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" I say glancing around us, on a normal day it looks like somewhere I would take her. Someplace that would afford me the opportunity to rub sunscreen on her and see her in a bikini. We hadn't done that yet. Now…..I don't bear to think of it.  
"We're in Norway." She says giving a slight laugh.

"Norway. Right." That's a bit further from London than I had expected, but I'm not really known for my navigational skills. I'm better at playing hero.

"About fifty miles out of Burgen. It's called Darlig Ulv Stranden."

"Dalek?" Where the holy hell did I leave her?

"Darlig." She says enunciating, " It's Norwegian for bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay." She gives me a slight smile, the cruel irony of a name not lost on either of us. Her smile fades, "How long have we got?"

For a Time Lord, I am keenly aware of the seconds that are passing between us. Knowing as I know just how few of them remain. One hundred twenty to be exact. "About two minutes."

She lets a few tears slip down her cheek as the gravity of my words hit her. "I can't think of what to say!"

"You've still got Mister Mickey, then?" Though the thought of her in someone else's arms twists my stomach, I am at least slightly relieved she will have some one there who loves her almost as much as I do. With patience and time perhaps he can help her move on. She deserves so much better than I.

"There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey and the baby."

I glance up at Mickey the idiot, he's a bit more persuasive than I thought. My mind bombards itself with flashes of her naked flesh, desperate hands grasping. Bodies covered in sweat. I taste the bile that starts to rise in the back of my throat. I look deeply into her eyes searching for the truth in them. Pregnant. She couldn't be. How long had it been? "You're not?"

"No." she says with a slight smile. I'm sure if we could have touched she would have knocked me into next week for even thinking such thoughts. She can read me so well. "It's mum. She's three months gone. More Tylers on the way." The feeling of relief washes over me like a warm wave. Good on Jackie and Pete. A little happiness from this tragedy is a small comfort to me.

"And what about you? Are you?" I ask, curious as to how she is spending the time apart from each other. No aliens to fight, no worlds to explore.

"Yeah, I'm back at the shop." she says sadly.

She must be in hell, not a place I would expect to find her again. I mean Pete is rich for Christ's sake. I would picture her going back to school, or doing something much more productive than that. I try to sound encouraging. "Oh, good for you."

"Shut up." She flashes me her teasing smile that always weakens my knees. I feel parts of my resolve crumbling and I struggle to maintain a sense of calm. "No, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet. It's open for business." She tucks a strand of windswept hair behind her ear, a coy smile playing over her lips, "I think I know a thing or two about aliens."

" Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth." I am so very proud of her. That's my girl. I should probably tell her the news. It was unbearable reading her name in the paper. Twisted as it sounds I cut it out and kept the page, I carry it with me in my front breast pocket, next to my heart. "You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead." I give her a moment to digest what I am saying, she isn't dead, but she may as well be considering everything we have ever known is bent and unrecognizable. I am here, and she is there. "Here you are, living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have." I am so filled with jealousy and rage, I can feel it burning through my veins like fire. How could I have done so much so right that we could deserve such wrong.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" She says her voice breaking. I cannot bear the sound of her in pain. I can scarcely hold back my tears as I try to remain strong for her sake.

"You can't.." I say, the slip in my voice betraying my exterior of false bravado.

"What're you going to do?" So like her to worry.

How can I tell her how my days will be spent in solitude, my nights spent in mourning. How there will be no other who will own my heart than her. How dark and cold this will make me. How changed I will be. I am sure to descend into madness without her. I have nothing left to do but lie to her. So I do. "Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life, last of the Time Lords."

" On your own." she says, tears falling in earnest. Our separation is not the forever we were promised. " I…..I love you.". The three words that I longed to hear from her lips.

"Quite right, too." What the fuck did I just say?! Quite right too? What kind of ass response is that? The woman you love stands before you pouring her heart out, giving all of herself and you give her quite right? I pick now to tease her. I sense a shift in the energy flow as the TARDIS engines give a final groan…. "And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it… Rose Tyler"

Time has never been a friend of mine. My chance to tell her just how much she means to me lost forever. I wipe the tears from my cheek I held so bravely at bay.

Goodbyes are always sad. Sad as dying.

I am done.


	7. Denial Isn't Just A River in Egypt

**Thank you all for giving me this lovely opportunity to share this story with you. I appreciate all of your kind words and your continued support. But as with all things they must come to an end. Without further ado…the final two chapters of Done For….-L **

I knew I was done for when he came to be.

We had just returned twenty-six planets back to their proper places and in their correct times. Pulled my beloved Earth back to its orbit around the sun, thereby rescuing its 6.413 billion human inhabitants, and I was surrounded by my closest friends.

Nah, I was surrounded by family.

Mickey and Martha were over in the corner, he regaling her with his tales of heroism in Pete's world, she hanging on his every word. Jackie was busy showing Sarah Jane family photos. Sarah Jane would smile warmly and coo over the baby's pictures. Every once in a while Donna would look over at me, then at Rose giving me a knowing nod. Jack was busy trying to mount everyone there except Rose (because he knows if he does I will end up leaving his horny ass on some desolate rock somewhere). The meta-crisis was standing over the consul randomly flicking a switches, every so often giving the green rolly ball a spin, or tapping the monitor. The TARDIS control room was alive with he sounds of laughter and for once I didn't feel so alone.

I walk over to the meta-crisis tapping him on the shoulder, "You and I need to talk." I say pointing to the opposite side of the control room.

He arches his brow at me questioningly.

Do I give people that much attitude really? No wonder people think I am a jerk. Its kind of disconcerting wanting to punch yourself in the face.

First off, he's wearing my second favorite suit. I know its not like I had expected him to walk around naked or anything like that but its my blue one and I love the blue one.

"What's up?" he says giving me a half-smile. "Kind of nice having all our friends here isn't it." he says hitching his thumb towards the group gathered around the consul.

"Yup" I say popping the P. I shove my hands into my pockets and rock back and forth on my heels. I give him, or me, a once over. I'm not a half bad looking bloke if I do say so myself.

He tugs at his ear and gives a nervous chuckle. Its weird having a conversation with yourself without it being your reflection in a mirror.

I have a plan. Probably my wildest plan ever.

Rose and Donnas laughs echo across the control room as Jack has probably finished telling them another innuendo laced joke. She looks in our direction, giving me a smile that says what simple words don't have a meaning for. She is all mine. Forever as she promised.

"She truly is beautiful isn't she." he says nodding in her direction, he worries his neck with his hand. I hadn't noticed I did that so much until now. "We are going to have to leave her again aren't we ", he says sadly.

" Sounds much worse hearing it from your own mouth." I say. Worse than thinking it.

He nods his agreement, "Well I know we are thinking of something, and the two of us doing it is probably a powder keg waiting to blow, " he gives me a smirk, "care to tell me when?"

" Well we most certainly can't keep Jackie here in this universe, she has Pete and a baby back home." I say trying to sound logical.

"That's a given." He says matching my tone. My inner monologue now has an outer voice and frankly it's creeping me out a little. "If we don't I shudder to think of the consequences."

Both our eyebrows shoot up to our hairline.

"Cripes, can you imagine?" I say cringing.

" Yeah, nothing like traveling the stars with your mother in law." He says his face deadpanned. He gives his head a small shake, " I'd rather climb into bed with a Slitheen."

"The constant nagging." I say wiping my hand down my face.

"Touching our consul" he says his eyes widening.

" Making us eat her meatloaf." I say sticking out my tongue.

"The slap heard around the world." we say at the same time. We share a full body shiver.

" Leaving girlie stuff all over the coral struts."

" I liked the girlie stuff," I say softly. " I used to like finding Roses shirts left hanging on the railings, or her sunglasses on the jump seat."

"I kind of liked finding her bras on the shower curtain rod. " he says winking. " I don't understand why she insisted on hand washing them, maybe that's a girl thing. I mean I would have soniced them for her." he stops giving me my what the hell are you looking at face." What?!"

"God I'm a pervert." I say laughing. I pause our grins matching. I lean over and whisper, "I love the black one with the lace."

"No shit Sherlock." he says tapping his temple.

"Oh quite right."

"God bless Victoria Secret." he says grinning.

" Indeed."

" So." he says sighing.

Rose and Donna look both look over at us and laugh. No doubt she's telling Rose about the countless times she's had to save my skinny ass. I'm going to miss her too but dealing with one gut wrenching pain at a time is quite enough for now. Right now it's all I can do not to break down and cry. I will soon be alone again. That much is for certain. Losing your best mate is almost as bad as leaving the love of your life, even if it's for their own good.

"Not here. I'll meet you in the library. I presume you know where that is." I say pointing up the walkway.

"Um, wow." he says rolling his eyes.

"Do we always have this much snark?" I ask, must be the Donna in him.

"Yeah I think so. Sorry. " A knowing look passes between us. He gives Rose a long look before turning to me, "I'll give you some time, Eh." he says wandering off with his hands tucked into his pockets.

I walk over to Rose, laying a hand on her cheek. She smiles warmly and leans into my touch. I brush my thumb over her soft skin and give her a kiss on the forehead, before laying mine against hers. Her beautiful smile stretches over her lips and swallow the urge to just grab her, throw her over my shoulder, and run to my bedroom. She takes my hand in hers threading our fingers together, her thumb stroking mine. The look she gives me borders on indecent in present company and Donna clears her throat. Jack and her share a conspiratorial grin. I forget we aren't the only two people in this room. Rose blushes, placing her hand over my hearts on my chest, toying with my tie. "So you had to kiss him after him eating a jar of anchovies? Donna Noble you truly are the most remarkable woman in the universe."

"Well Dumbo there can't help but lick everything. Thick head goes and gets himself poisoned. Daft alien he is." Donna says tapping my forehead with her finger.

"Does he still put his fingers in the jam jar?" Rose says giving me my favorite smile.

"God yes." Donna says huffing, "thought about buying pear jelly next trip home, at least maybe I'd get something to put on my toast that hadn't been molested in some fashion."

"Oi! Watch it I'm still here you know!"

Rose gives my hand a gentle squeeze and wraps me into one of her hugs. "Don't I know it.", she whispers huskily in my ear. Another promise that can't be kept. It would be so easy to give into her right now, to let her do those things to me I only dream about when I am alone. But I can't at least not this me.

I reluctantly disentangle myself from her embrace. I want so badly to remain here but I've got something that needs my attention, "I had better go find mini me," I say pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You know what kind of trouble I can get into when left alone."

"Oi, there's two of em' " Donna says giving me a pat on the shoulder, " God help our souls. Go spaceman and find our baby."

"Don't say it like that..." I say giving her a look like I drank sour milk, " seriously Donna...don't."

I walk away, the sound of their laughter following me as I leave the room.


	8. It Is As It Should Be

**To quote Amy…..Well here we are my old friend. You and I on the last page. Is been some ride hasn't it. -L**

"I think we both know sharing her is out of the question." I say as I enter the library.

"Most assuredly." he says leaning against a bookcase, He takes a baseball off the shelf tossing it into the air a couple of times before setting it back on its stand. " I do have to say though, I will ask you give me fair chance with her."

"Fair chance?" I'm kind of a prick. I forget how testy I can be when I feel like someone is pissing in my sandbox. I don't play well with others, I'm afraid. Myself included.

He scoffs, "I think both of us know the real truth here."

"That being?" I take a seat next to the fireplace in a gold wing back chair. I gesture toward the chair opposite, he sits mirroring my pose.

"Well, why I am here." he says placing a hand over his chest.

"You mean, why I placed all my regeneration energy into your jar Handy?"

"Oh aren't we droll," he says giving me a snort, "Rude and not ginger again, eh?"

"Yeah, something like that." I give him a contrite smile, I guess I shouldn't be so hard on myself. After all. I did sort of make him for a purpose. A selfish purpose, but a purpose none the less.

"Can't bullshit a bullshitter I know what you are thinking," he says tapping his forehead, " in here. So just give it to me straight. Its not going to be any easier if we are going to continue this dick measuring contest."

I give him a laugh, " You are right. Even though I am sure I would win."

"Think so eh?"

" Regeneration is a lottery. Sometimes you win big. Sometimes you go home with the consolation prize. Full Time Lord. Remember that humany wumany."

"That's half-humany wumany. Jerk." he says giving me a scowl. "Don't get me wrong, I am enjoying all of this," he says gesturing in the air between us, " but I have a feeling you are just projecting your emotions. Verbalizing all of your self-loathing on me. Spill it."

"So I am also a crack psychologist too." I say frowning.

He sighs. " Doctor."

"Okay. Listen. Here is the deal." I say struggling to maintain my calm. " I am taking her home."

"Have you thought this through?"

"You know better than to ask me that." I say burying my face in the palms of my hands.

"I just want to hear you, or me, say it. I want you to be damn sure this is what you want. I know I couldn't live without her. Its not a choice I would want to make."

"I can't let her stay." I say sadly, my voice cracking. " I can't give her what she deserves."

"Did you forget that she single handedly headed a project at Torchwood to develop a dimension cannon? Our Rose, the shop girl who hadn't even passed her A levels. She put her life on the line to get back to you. Why would she do something like that? Because she thinks you are a waste of her time? She loves you."

"Which is precisely why she can't stay." I say bitterly.

" So we are expected to live out our lives, without her. I would rather die." he says rising, he stands next to the fireplace staring into the flames, " I guess I would be the lucky one in this situation. With any luck, the breaking of this heart will kill me quick. Thank the Gods I cant regenerate."

I stand next to him and place my hand on his shoulder, " Which is why you are going with her." I say softly.

"Come again?" he says a solitary eyebrow arching into his chestnut mane.

" I said, you are going with her."

"What?!"

" I say that far too often I think." I give him a pat on the shoulder, " When we are finished taking everyone else back down to Earth and letting them go their separate ways, we will go to Pete's world and when we land you are going to stay with her."

" I don't understand." he says.

" Look, you are half-human. You said it yourself. Your heart breaks, you just die. You grow old, you die. You aren't going to regenerate like I can. Call it self-preservation if you will."

" I see." He says softly. " What if she doesn't accept me as you, or me, or us. Whatever this is."

" I think that is a chance we are both willing to take isn't it." I say handing him a blue velvet box I have kept in my pocket for far too long, " go on take it."

" Is this what I think it is?" he says, eyes widening. He shoves it quickly into his pocket.

"Yeah, had it for quite some time now. I don't know why I held on to it"

"I do," he says giving me a half smile, " Hope."

"Maybe. But this comes with some terms mind you." I say pulling at my earlobe, " First of which is you have to love her until the end of your days. Whether they be yours or God forbid hers that come first."

"That shouldn't be too hard." he says fingering the box once more. His eyes well up with unshed tears.

"Second, promise me that you will give us children. Lots and lots of children. She is going to be a brilliant mother, and nothing would bring me greater joy than knowing somewhere, in some small way our people are living on."

"Consider it done." he says clearing his throat. ":I would be honored."

"Third and the most important task of all," I say wrapping him in a hug. " Don't blink. Life for humans goes quicker than you think. One day you will find yourself looking up at the stars wondering in the back of your mind if we made the right choice. Remember this moment. This one right here. Right now and know that what I did, I did for the sake of love."

"I will." he says swallowing hard. He clasps my hand tightly. I think this is the first time ever in my life that I have loved myself. " I will tell her every day how much we love her."

"Good," I say wiping my eyes on the back of my jacket sleeve, "I am not promising you this will be easy, be patient with her. She's hard headed. Don't let her give up on us. Of this I can be sure John Noble. She is worth the fight."

"John Noble, eh?" he says smiling. " I like it."

"Fitting." I say brushing off his shoulders and giving him gentle shove. "After all without a little of her we wouldn't be standing here right now would we?"  
"When you say goodbye to her too, please give her a hug for me." he gives me a sad smile. He knows what's coming next and I am sure its just as hard for him as its going to be for me.

"Will do." I say, saluting him. He shakes his head laughing.

" I am going to go back now, you know, leave you to your thoughts." he says as he heads for the door. He stops, taking the blue velvet box out of his pocket and peering inside. "I am done for." he says whistling to himself as he leaves.

I am done for is right indeed.


End file.
